1. Field
The present disclosure relates to touch screen apparatuses, and more particularly, to touch screen apparatuses which are capable of operating at a high-speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen is a device through which input data is directly received via a screen such that a touch by a person or by a pen on a desired (or, alternatively a predetermined) position of a display screen is detected to be processed by software. To this end, a touch screen is formed by attaching a touch panel to a display panel to implement the above function. Examples of the touch panels are pressure type, resistive type, touch electrostatic capacitive type, surface acoustic wave (SAW) type, infrared detection type, and piezoelectric type touch panels. Recently, touch screens are widely used in various fields as input devices for replacing a keyboard or a mouse.
In a touch screen apparatus, a method of directly touching a screen of a display apparatus by hand or using a pen is generally used. Thus, speed and display of fast touch sensing are increasingly demanded for, for example, pen writing on the touch screen apparatus.